stephen_and_michael_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Dahlia
Dahlia is a shiny Lilligant in the Pokemon RP. She is a serial killer most well known for killing Iris' mother and Lilith's boyfriend in the past. Early Life Born to Dario and a Lilligant mother, Dahlia lived a normal childhood unti the age of four, when her mother was stricken with a disease that made her wilt away and die. Her death served to make Dario, an already bitter and unpleasant man, more bitter and unpleasant than ever. Dahlia soon began to display troubling and violent tendencies which, rather than discouraging, Dario encouraged and enabled. Internally, she desperately wanted to live a normal life, but as she continued down a path of violence, she felt unable to control her own life and as if she were but a puppet of fate. The biggest turning point is when she saw her father kill a hooker who had given birth to his child; the evnt traumatized and haunted her, and led her to believe that such violence was truly the solution as her father had told her all her life. Eventually, this traumatic realization led her to kill; on a date with a young Charmeleon, he attempted to force himself on her, and her Stand activated, killing him. Being born out of the dark, violent part of her soul, her Stand began to influence her mind negatively and driving Dahlia mad. She soon began to find herself unable to control her murderous urges, and so tried to find solace with trainers, joining teams in the hopes they could quell her bloodlust. However, she would always feel angry, neglected, and jealous of other Pokemon, which would lead her to kill and then seek out a new trainer. Later Life Dahlia joined Michael's team in Snowpoint City, where she had killed her most recent victim, a cruel trainer who traded Haunter's with Everstones attached. For a while, she fit in well, integrating with the team, and grew close to Nanael and her daughter, Iris, as well as Lilith. But she soon revealed her true colors as as erial killer and begin picking off the Pokemon on Michael's team. She was finally defeated at Sendoff Spring by Ducky, who vaporized her with a powerful Tri-Attack. Sadly, they were not able to save Nanael from Dahlia's attack, and Iris' mother died before her eyes. Gardust Crusaders After the events of Yveltal Prime's defeat, she was able to escape death and return to the world of the living. She reappeared at Sendoff Spring while Iris and her companions were there paying respects, killing the Pokemon Kubo who had ambushed them beforehand, and then proceeding to try and kill them all with her newfound dark powers. She was eventually scared off by Azelf. The team met her again in the Solaceon ruins. After a brutal beating by the entire party, she was seemingly crushed to death when Iris collapsed the ceiling on her. Dahlia, however, revealed that she is very much alive when the group reached Celestic Town; she attacked them in the fog outside the town. With her new partner Mel, she kidnapped Pikaboo and brought him to the Old Chateau, where she held him hostage and psychologically tormented him. It took Carrots achieving Mega Evolution and Champ attacking with all his rage after a brutal beatdown by the rest of the party to kill Dahlia again. She returned yet again in Snowpoint Temple. She attacked the party, but was captured and swallowed whole by Nigel. He kept her alive using his gastric acids to nullify her powers and keep her somewhat comatose. She returned to life after Nigel was killed, reuniting with Mel and confessing her love to her. The two, now a couple, flew off to have a cooldown period together. We Are the Champions Two years later, Dahlia has grown tired of Mel and her obsessive behavior regarding Champ; it has led to Mel being far too controlling of her, and Dahlia has lost interest and resorted to cheating on her with the obsessed fan and hired killer Asha. In the recesses of her mind, she has admitted to herself she has constantly been lead astray, and all she wants is to give up killing and live in peace. She eventually achieved peace by disguising herself as Valerie; despite at first doing it to prove to Mel she could do things herself and show her she didn't need a complex plan with assassins, Dahlia's friendship with Champ while she was disguised as Valerie made her realize that she could live a good life. She soon became Flapjack's lover after Champ reunited with his friends, and returned to the island with them afetr Mel's death. She revealed herself to Flapjack shortly after. Soon after that, Iris and Lilith were both told by Flapjack, with both giving him the benefit of the doubt and allowing him one chance to redeem her. The other Gardust Crusaders were alerted soon after. After Champ returned, he was told too, and vowed to remain Dahlia's friend. She joined up with Vinny, romeo, and Xander to take down Metlar and Elvis. Powers & Abilities Dahlia has a type of ressurective immortality which allows her to return to life after death, no matter how she dies. Upon death, her body will disintegrate and she will reform up to 3 miles away from where she died in any spot she has seen and examined with her eyes. For instance, she could not materialize inside a building she had seen in passing, but could materialize in it if she went inside it and saw rooms inside it with her own two eyes. For a short period after returning to life, her power is increased greatly due to residual energy; however, this power does wane, and she goes back to normal power levels. This ability is somewhat hindered by dying in quick succesion; the less cooldown time beteen deaths, the shorter the Ressurection High is. Dahlia also knows the move Frenzy Plant, a move normally inaccesible to non-starter Grass types. She forced herself to learn it through rigorous training. Her Stand, from a Rose, powers up her Frenzy Plant, turning it black, thorny, and far more deadly. The ability also gives her far more control than other Pokemon would have over the move, and allows her to use her vines far more creatively. Her other moves are Energy Ball, Quiver Dance, Giga Drain, and Hidden Power Ghost. Relationships Dahlia tends to keep her emotions very hidden, but she does feel love for people; she did care a great deal about Lilith, for example, though jealousy eventually got in the way of that. She had a bit of a crush on Mel the Mandibuzz, and, at the end of the Gardust Crusaders arc, admitted her feelings to Mel, which were reciprocated. The two eventually married shortly after the ending of that arc. However, by the time of ''We Are the Champions, ''their relationship has deteriorated to the point that Dahlia cheated on Mel with Asha. She is currently in a relationship with Flapjack, the first person who has ever made her truly feel like herself. Trivia * Dahlia is named after the serial killer of the same name from ''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trials & Tribulations. ''Her disguise, Valerie, is a reference to Dahlia's half-sibling from the game. * She will not kill children as of her recent appearances. Gallery download (1).png|Dahlia, moments after tearing open a pregnant woman with such force she exploded across the room, her unborn child plopping onto Pikaboo's head. canon.png|300% actual canon (actually it's a joke AU that existed for one panel). DahliaSad.png|Dahlia when sad. Valer.png valer2.PNG|Dahlia when a bit embarassed. Valerie.png|Dahlia when excited, happy, or so on. Valerie_Blush.png|Dahlia blushing. See Also * Valerie * Flapjack * Mel * Cockslut Dahlia * Dahlia's Letter * Dahlia's Backstory Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon RP